Hearts Knit Together
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There were times the lines blurred. When his Demon side emerges, it brings out something in Amanda... something that disrupts the balance around them when its out. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer.)


_**SummerSlam 2018…**_

" _Hey, there'll be plenty of time for that later…" Amanda responded with a slight laugh as she finished tying the black, red and white armbands around Finn's arms and Finn wrapped his left arm around her back before he stood up and pulled her to him… Amanda could feel her legs start to wobble slightly as Finn trailed kisses and light bites up and down her neck and right shoulder._

 _Something about him just seemed to surface every time the two were in their Demon characters… something Amanda would describe as feral._

" _Don't want to wait til later, Demon Mistress…" Finn responded in a low but lustful growl, Amanda letting out a low gasp when his right hand was between her legs and the tips of his fingers were moving around in circles._

" _I don't either but we have to get painted… Finn…" Amanda replied, her and Finn looking at each other and his right hand rested on her hip before giving her a gentle kiss._

" _I don't know what it is, what you do to me… and what I do to you, my love." Finn whispered before they heard a knock at the door._

" _You two ready?" Rachel asked._

" _Yeah, we're ready." Both responded before the young makeup artist walked in._

 _Both were painted up, Amanda glancing at Finn… and she couldn't look away._

 _As always, she found the Demonic side of him hypnotic, haunting and intoxicating… and she never found out why._

 _The lights in the Barclays Centre dimmed… and a blood red sky was projected onto the roof of the arena, Baron barely able to see Amanda's small frame through the smoke._

 _But the fans went crazy as the heartbeat echoed throughout the arena and the lights switched rapidly between black and red… and then the music blared as Finn emerged, staying in script._

 _Baron was livid as no one had told him… but he got the feeling he wasn't the only one who wasn't informed ahead of time as Finn and Amanda were in the ring and he pulled her to him by her hips with his tongue hanging out before he pulled her closer and roughly kissed her before smacking her on her ass and Amanda getting out of the ring._

 _The match went by before Amanda could process it and Finn pulled her into his arms before lifting her off the ground as he spun her around._

 _And just as fast as Baron had been beaten, he looked up once the smoke disappeared… and they were gone…_

 **Present time…**

He gripped on tight to her right hand as they rushed through the backstage area, hoping to find a quieter place for themselves… somewhere where no one would think to interrupt them.

Their search led them to the elevator that led to the floor above them and into a room used for meetings… Finn dimmed the lights and closed the door, locking it before he picked Amanda up and put her on the oak table after she pulled her ring top and push up bra off… and it left her shoulder length straightened hair in slight disarray.

Amanda tossed her head back as Finn trailed kisses up her toned abdomen and sternum, letting out a pleasured moan as Finn rested his hands on her hips after pulling her ring boots, knee pads and shorts off.

Finn pulled his own ring gear off and climbed on top of Amanda once both were only wearing their paint… Amanda let out a sharp gasp as she had not anticipated Finn quickly thrusting himself into her but she locked her legs around his own to push him deeper into her as the two kept on going.

At the same time in the backstage area, Baron was furiously looking for them… only to find Yuki.

"The Demons… where are they?!" Baron questioned after catching his breath.

"Demons, what Demons?" Yuki responded jokingly, while holding her authentic black and red metal baseball bat.

"Your tiny friends! Every time their darker sides emerge, they're nowhere to be seen for hours afterwards!" Baron replied angrily.

"Oh those two… well, I haven't seen those two, since yesterday. But the Demons told me to tell you that… _"You shouldn't fuck with them, Corbin."_." Yuki explained, before whispering in his ear, smirking evilly.

"Yuki, that's not funny!" Baron responded.

"Who said I was joking? You know what they're like, none of us will probably see them again til morning and hopefully stress free." Yuki replied.

"Won't see who again til morning?" Dean asked after walking over.

"Finny and Mandy, or my friends from the other side, The Demons. Baron wants to find them, but he knows that he can't." Yuki explained.

"Trust me, Lone Wolf, you're better off letting them be. What's the worst that could happen from them going at it like Demons normally do?" Dean replied, Baron turning to him.

"Mm, they're like freaks of the night after a great victory at SummerSlam, Lone Wolf. And tonight, they're acting like it." Yuki explained with a smirk.

Baron stormed off, hoping to find something that would lead him to where they were.

Amanda wasn't sure how much time had passed before she was curled up in Finn's arms as he kissed her on her right shoulder… the paint was smeared on their skin and on the desk but they didn't care, the two enjoying the blissful silence.

A floor below them, Baron had found his phone and dialed Amanda's number… only for it to go to her voicemail, frustrating the Lone Wolf even further.

" _Hey, it's Mandy, leave a message."_

"Like I said, leave them be or else… May I have to remind you of the beating that I gave you with my super bestie in my hands?" Yuki explained, before revealing her special bat once more.

Baron hung up and left, Yuki turning to Dean.

"You know… I bet it actually worked this time for them." Dean replied.

"It's better not to mess with them at a time like this. Beside, he get an earful about it if he found them." Yuki explained.

"Yes he would." Dean responded.

It wasn't until around 9 in the morning that Yuki and Seth found themselves waiting for their friends.

"It's been about 10 hours, give or take a few minutes since we saw them… is it wrong to be worried that they wore themselves out completely?" Seth replied quietly as Yuki finished her breakfast.

"It's what they do. Back at home, I had to wear headphones just to block all that noise. It's horrible, that they forgot about me who lives in the house with them most of the time." Yuki explained.

"My offer for you to move to Davenport with me is still on the table." Seth responded before they kissed.

"I know. But what if Mandy and Finn need me? Sometimes they need my help." Yuki explained, before thinking about it. "Maybe it's the right thing to do then." She agreed with a smile.

The two kissed before seeing their friends and hugging them.

Across the hotel lobby, Brock had _White Wedding_ by Billy Idol playing through his earbuds.

But he wasn't in a good mood.


End file.
